Current methods of solving the problem of processing and recycling of household and industrial wastes, in particular such as manure, waste from meat processing, sawdust, peat, rubber, household waste (free of metals), etc., are largely based on approaches such as compaction and burial in landfills, biodegradation at the level of microorganisms and high-temperature treatment.
Given the increasing volume of waste, the principle of high-temperature breakdown becomes preferable, since burial in landfills and enzymatic decomposition of wastes require large areas and are not considered viable.
There is a well-known method of processing solid domestic and industrial wastes, including their preparation and involving loading of a vertical shaft furnace, fuel and hot air in the bottom of the shaft furnace, the discharge of pyrolysis gas and vapor components, resulting from combustion in the upper part of the furnace (Russian Federation Patent No. 2105245, MGZh R 23, O 5/00, published on Feb. 20, 1998).
A major shortcoming of this method is the not particularly high efficiency of the process of obtaining and using pyrolysis gas, due to the use of hot air as a gasifying agent, which leads to lower productivity of the recycling process.
A well-known method of processing solid domestic and industrial wastes, (Russian Federation Patent No. 2213908, MGZh R 23, O 5/00, published on Oct. 10, 2003) includes pre-processing and loading of waste into the reactor, heating, drying, pyrolysis and combustion with the formation of processed products in the gaseous and liquid phase and the discharge of processed products from a reactor. In this situation, heating, drying and pyrolysis are performed in a reactor at an absolute pressure of 0.08-0.095 MPa, and pretreatment is produced by grinding, mixing with the fusing agent and pressing.
The above method is significantly high-performance while being simultaneously an environmentally safe recycling process through a series of preliminary steps to treat waste and creating conditions for the intensification of the process. However, the process of waste destruction is not sufficiently effective in terms of safety and technological effectiveness of the process.
There is a known installation for processing organic material into fuel components (Russian Federation Patent No. 2182684, MGZh R 23, O 5/027, published on May 20, 2002), containing the means for feeding raw materials, a pyrolysis reactor equipped with an annular combustion chamber, a system of separation of the vaporous mixture, and facilities for removal. Placing an annular combustion chamber directly in the pyrolysis reactor leads to higher efficiency of the process, but in this installation, the waste destruction process does not allow for high-quality processing of waste because the structure of the reactor is not designed for use with high temperature pyrolysis.
The closest in technical nature and achieved results to the claimed group of inventions is a method and device for producing hydrocarbons from domestic garbage or waste and/or organic waste materials (Russian Federation Patent No. 2,202,589, MGZh R 23, O 5/027, published on Oct. 10, 2003) by two-stage cracking at different temperatures with successive loading and removal.
The above method includes a stage of loading the wastes in a horizontal rotary reactor for the first cracking reaction, loading the residual from the first cracking reaction with a helical stirrer into the second cracking reaction. This cracking is pyrolysis reaction and/or catalytic cracking.
A device for implementing this method contains mostly a horizontal rotating reactor and a reactor with a helical stirrer.
The above method and device are more effective in terms of safety and technological effectiveness of the recycling process, since the cracking reaction is carried out in two stages in separate reactors at different temperatures. The absence of high temperatures during the first cracking reaction has positive impact on the first reactor.
However, this method for producing hydrocarbons from domestic garbage or waste, and a device for its implementation, are critical from the standpoint of efficiency of the waste breakdown process, including such aspects as the speed and quality, as well as the workability and safety of the recycling process. An additional factor influencing the quality of waste recycling is the presence of a rotating reactor. A rotating reactor is costly and difficult to build, and an effective destruction process under the influence of high temperatures depends on complying with the safety conditions of the process, defined by the absence of deformation of the reactor at high temperatures.
These problems can be solved with the aid of the claimed group of inventions.